Headhunters
by Lostinthedragon'sfog
Summary: After chap 50 Shiori is your normal teenage girl.That is if you call someone who fights demons for a living normal. It can only be chaos when she arrives at Cross academy & gets everyone involved in her war which the demons called blanks.OcxZ
1. Chapter 1: Cross Academy

Hello! This is my first fanfic in a real long time. I'm really excited about and hope that it's enjoyable since it's something different.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter one: Cross Academy

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this place to be so… small…." Shiori said to herself once she stepped off the train she had ridden for the last five hours. She was used to large towns and cities, cities like London, Rome and more recently Madrid with its fair sea-scent breezes. Her should-length black hair ruffled in the breeze as she began her slow walk, her blue gray eyes scanned the building and the first parts of the town that she could see, and her ivory hands gripped the two suitcases in front of her. Finally, she let out a loud sigh placing one of the suitcases down before taking out the thin crumbled card she kept inside her pocket. Two addresses were there in perfect computer print, the two names of the places under each address. The first, was the name and the address of the new apartment she was suppose to live in, bought a long time ago by her uncle, for times he may have had to use it during the time when he work his old job of being a vampire hunter, the second was the address was the one of the new school she was suppose to be attending starting tomorrow. The school was ran by an old friend of her uncle, someone called Kaien Cross. Oh, how he used to ramble on about his adventures with his old friend that was know another life away, and useless details about close-calls and the "almost". Not that Shiori ever bother with such stories, even though now she desperately tried to recall a single fact about this person. She turned the card over where a mini map was drawn for her to direct her from the train station to her new living arrangements. Under the map for the directions for school it simply said "Ask Zero". She hoped he lived nearby, but she couldn't always trust her uncles so called "facts". _After I get there I guess I should start getting ready for school._ Shiori thought as she memorized the card. She almost shuddered at that thought. _When was the last time I've been at a school? It's been so many years I can hardly remember being at a school._ She worried about classes she might have to take, she worried about the material she'd have to learn, and so how, she'd know that something would go wrong and it would be her uncle's entire fault. She remembered how she last saw him only a week ago, when he decided to give her the dreaded news.

One week ago

One of Shiori's uncle's mansions was up to the north of France, getting there for once was simply since she was in Paris at the time, practicing her newly-learnt language on the natives, who could understand her just barely. She praised any person she met who could speak English. She remember getting though the gates and entering the room where her uncle had been patiently waiting for her.

"Uncle Haru!" She yelled out in happiness as she pushed the door completely open with one arm. "It's great to see you again, although I hope you didn't invite me here on just personal business, I was very busy with several tips I still have to check in on." Shiori continued placing one hand on her hip and pointing her finger on her other hand almost like she was going to nag at him if he did. Her black cloak that floated over her body like a ghost looming in a house, and her cloak along with her jeans and white tang top fluttered dust everywhere with each movement she made. Her face was still covered by the hood, so much so that her Uncle's guest couldn't see her face.

"Our business by nature is personal, only known by you, me and a selected few." Her uncle began in his usual laid back business voice that he only used in front of certain guests who were, as they called them, ignorantly blessed. "I'm sorry about this but we're going to have to continue this another time, perhaps tomorrow night." Haru continued as he picked up all the papers on the desk and handed it to his guest. His guest lost and confused at the certain actions that just happen, just nodded slightly, took the papers and left.

"So," Her uncle began as soon as his guest left, "tell me of your adventures, I want to hear every part of it," Haru said completely interested in what happen during their time apart as Shiori pulled down her hood revealing her tired face. Haru only just reached the age of 28, and he himself would still be a vampire hunter if he felt he had more of a responsibility to his niece once her parents were no longer a part of this Earth. He still enjoyed what small adventures he could afford and was jealous of any Shiori got to enjoy.

"Uh, Madrid was practically a death trap! I should have guess that some many blanks would have preoccupied a place that's both land and water. I couldn't stay for more than two days without being forced to retreat from the city for my own health." Shiori stated as her head dropped down to the back of the couch.

"That bad huh?" Her uncle questioned.

"They've become more persistent, too, I was just coming up her, not two hours ago, when I was attacked by a hoard of them. It took an hour to finally get rid of them all." Shiori continued raising her head and bringing her feet up to the couch and over each other as she spoke.

"Interesting…." Haru muttered to himself.

"So," Shiori began placing her hands in the space created by her legs. "Why'd you call me over here? I wasn't kidding about checking out a bunch of tips for anything useful."

"Well…" Haru began immediately trying to avoid eye contact. "I've been thinking that it can't be health for you to always be traveling, and not having much contact with kids your own age…" he paused for a moment while Shiori took her chance to fit something in before he could continue.

"Why don't I like where this is going?"

"Because, I decided that it would be best if you went back to high school for a couple of years." Haru said, trying to keep his voice as loud as possible.

Shiori started laughing so loud that the maids down stairs could hear her. Then he said that it was a boarding school, which made her laugh so hard, tears started coming out of her eyes, and her stomach began hurting. It wasn't until that she realized that her dear uncle wasn't laughing with her that she began to worry.

"Wait, you're not serious, are you?" She asked him in the most serious voice she could muster.

"It's a good school, I check about it myself. Not to mention that my good friend is the one running it."

"A BOARDING SCHOOL?" Shiori yelled, that wasn't just surprising, that was stupid too.

"You won't actually be living at the school, there's an old apartment of mine that you could live in, it's in the city and not that far from the school."

"You can't really be doing this!" Shiori exclaimed.

"Done, actually you start next week," her uncle said trying to make it as understandable as possible and at that exact moment, Shiori was seriously considering knocking some sense into him with a book or something. In fact she almost did.

Present

Shiori was just coming up the front steps by the time it the sun had begun to set. She had cursed her uncle several times from making a crappy map and had to ask four people before she could finally find the place. She tried the front door a few times, doubled check the address twice before finally realizing it was locked. Thankfully, the one smart thing her uncle did before sending off was give her two keys, one for the front door and one for her new room.

"Keys, keys," she muttered to herself before remembering that she put it in the place she always did. She checked the sock of her right shoe before finally finding the two keys. It was an unusual habit she had acquired during her travels when she realized that she usually ripped or had put a hole in almost every pocket she could have ever hope to own, so she started to put it in her sock instead. She had opened the door and had just started look for the room numbers when she saw the barrel of a gun, she had just enough time to fall to the floor when the gun was fired hitting not only the key, but the person behind her. The person behind her she hadn't notice, the fact that the key was know in two pieces and that she was just fired at was what concerned her the most.

"What did I do?" She yelled out, not practically to anyone but more to her fate and own damn luck.

* * *

That's an interesting way to end the first chapter, don't you think? The second one will be up real soon.

Please leave comments or criticism but no flares.

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2: First day in hell

It's really interesting when you get two reviews without twenty-four hours pasting. Thank you to the two people.

You know who you are. :)

On to chapter two!

* * *

Chapter two: First day in hell

"You're the new tenet?" Someone said to her making her look up. A boy was looking down at her, his lavender eyes were staring at her harshly, slightly covered by his white hair, his pale hands quickly returning the safe on to the gun that had the words _Bloody Rose _written on the side of the gun.

"Yes…." Shiori managed to squeak out as she began to lower her arms from being above her head.

"And I thought your uncle was a vampire hunter…" Zero said as he placed the gun back into his jacket.

"Well, was is the key term," Shiori explained.

"I expected you to be a hunter as well, but being unable to even sense when a level E is following you cancels that theory." Zero stated, barely even making a glance at her while Shiori let out a loud sigh of disappointment. She knew her vampire hunting skills were worse than a chimpanzee playing a violin, but she expect herself to at least sense when she was in danger; The fact that the whole place was drench in vampires and level Es that probably made her forget all about the dangers.

"You're Zero, right?" Shiori finally mange to say once she thought she gather everything, not noticing the fact that the key was in two pieces.

"Your room is down the hall to the right, and you have your own bathroom," he muttered before slamming the door to his own room. Shiori was forced to let out a loud sigh to no one before finally realizing that her first key was split into two.

Shiori had needed a shower for a long time. For some reasons, she always had her best thoughts in a shower or the rain, not to mention she still was covered with dust of the undead. She was finally able to get her hair completely clean off of the junk that rested there for nearly a week. When she finish, she was still soaking wet, already wearing her pajamas, which only consisted of large button up shirts that reached to maybe an inch above her knees, a shirt that she stole from her uncle years ago. She sat on the bed, pressing her hands onto the mattress and let her legs dangled off the end. She had her eyes closed, feeling the energy around the whole town all at the same time. It felt so pure, and uncontaminated from the blanks she fought so desperately. It was refreshing to find a town like this, even if it was littered with vampires. She rubbed over the star birthmark on her left ankle, making the usual peace that filled the room whenever she did. Finally she just fell backwards on her bed, staring up for a few minutes at the roof till the thought finally crossed her mind. _I can't believe he did this…. I can't believe he was actually sent me to a boarding school. I can't believe he sent me to a town that might actually be cured of the blank plague, and I can't believe he didn't tell me anything about this "Zero"._ She knew that Haru knew something about this person. It was probably why she lived down the hall from him and not in a dorm at the school. Finally she looked over on to the desk that lay across from her bed. Several textbooks were on the desk, along with a new book bag that lay on the wooden desk with all the school supplies that she'll need during the school year. Her new school uniform was neatly placed on wooden chair with jade green cushions. Finally, she decided to finally decided to go to sleep, and turned off the lights with a flick of her finger and not bothering to move up to the pillow or even wrap herself with the sheets.

The next morning

People rarely slept as hard as Shiori, and Shiori was aware of that. Very few things could even wake her up, especially in a setting such as this: a rapid change in the energy, an attack while she slept, and getting hit on the head were the only things that could wake her up at a time like this. Because of that, the fact that she was shocked awake by the pure anger she felt outside her door was nearly horrifying. Zero must have been trying to wake her up for a long time now. Still quite dazed by the whole situation around her she walked to the door and opened the door. Zero didn't look any different than usual, but she feel that he was still quite upset by whatever amount of time he just wasted trying to wake her up with.

"Good morning…." Shiori said almost too happily stopping for a long yawn. "Zero, right?" She met so many people in her life; she always had to double check the names.

"What are you wearing?" Was all that he said.

"My pajamas." Shiori answered simply, surprised by such a silly question.  
"I'm leaving for the school in ten minutes, with or without you." Zero stated staring at her harshly. That simple statement shocked Shiori completely awake, not expecting him to say that of all things.

"Wait! That wasn't a dream? This is actually happing? My uncle was stupid enough to send me to school?" Shiori shout having a panic attack, gripping her forehead before moving up to her hair, grabbing it gently at the roots. Zero stared at her like she crazy; which was probably true. "Wait here for five minutes, I'll go get ready." She said holding both hands in front of her before pointing back to her room and then closing the door. Zero let out a loud sigh not believe his luck to get stuck with such a stupid girl.

"I'm leaving," Zero stated after ten minutes went by and Shiori still wasn't ready. He was completely serious, turning around and leaving Shiori to whatever fate may befall her looking for the school.

"NOOOF, WAIT! PLEASH!" Shiori mange to shout as she yelled out her door to Zero as she tied her shoe with her hands on one leg, still trying to find a way to fit the other arm of the jacket though her arm even though it was busy trying a shoe, while holding the key to her apartment in her mouth. Zero didn't listen and closed the front door loud enough so she could hear it. One minute later Shiori came out running after him, which made Zero stop for a moment to wait for her.

"Wait my books!" She yelled again rushing back for her books and quickly coming back so Zero couldn't have a chance to leave her.

"Are you done?" Zero asked her after all her running around.

"Uh-huh," was all she could say, looking up at him, though her panting while she found support by leaning on her knees, with her pretty black hair loose and all around her face.

"What kind of school is Cross academy?" Shiori asked Zero, leisurely walking behind him throwing her book bag in the air, catching it and throwing it up again in a never ending cycle.

"A boarding school," Zero answered just to make her shut up.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"You're going to drop that thing and something is going to break." Zero stated in an attempt to make her stop. Shiori stopped for a second, wide-eyed.

"You can do that?" She asked shaking her book bag harshly next to her ear to see if she could hear anything that may sound breakable. Shiori has broken many important and valuable things in her life time and she did not feel like covering her book bag with bubble wrap. _Not unless you packed glass._ Zero thought, but was happy that she found another occupation other than to play twenty questions with him. For some reason she decided to check what was inside and found the weirdest thing in there.

"Look an alarm clock!" Shiori shouted as she lifted the portable device that made Zero stop in an instant, and within that moment the top cover of the clock came off and many springs and peaces came out. "It be broken." Shiori stated as she looked at the damaged goods.

"Why is there an alarm clock in your book bag?" Zero asked very patiently even though anger seeped out with every word.

"I think my uncle put it in there. He knows how easily bored I get in class." Shiori explained. At that moment, Zero just walked faster while Shiori dumped the alarm clock and skipped to catch up with him.

It took a few minutes for the school to finally come up, and the sight of it made Shiori skip up a little beyond Zero, point to the school and ask "Is that the school?". Zero was temped to say no, but what good will that do? So he affirmatively, which made Shiori almost jump for joy. The energy she felt around the school was riveting; it excited and made almost shout for joy about it.

"Can we go faster?" She asked him walking backwards in front of him and yet to be careful not to fall over anything.

"You were complaining five seconds ago that we were going too fast. We'll get there, when we get there." Zero said again for the one thousandth time that morning. Shiori let out a loud sigh, wanting to get there already and breathing in the amazing atmosphere the school had.

"When you get there you're suppose to head straight to the chairman's office." Zero stated as Shiori started at an oddly colored butterfly.

"Huh?" Shiori said quickly after her daze.

"You heard me." Zero nearly barked at her. _Barely, _She couldn't help but think.

"You're not going to show me where it is?" She asked him as she caught up so they would be walking side by side.

"I have classes," Zero stated.

"Why do I believe that you're just going to skip it anyway?"

"You don't need me to get to the office."

"Yes I do. I get hopelessly lost."

"No." At this point Shiori quickly got it front of him, making him stop suddenly and take a real good look at her. She folded her hands together and placed them under her chin.

"Please?" She asked innocently.

Zero left as soon as he brought her to the headmaster's office. She managed to yell a thank you down the hall before he got out of earshot. She knocked on the door to the headmaster's office expecting anything but what happen.

"Welcome to Cross Academy!" The headmaster yelled as soon as she opened the door as a bunch of confetti seemed to attack her from all sides. Shiori was dumbfounded, staring blankly at the man standing before her, his glasses, his blond hair tied back in a long ponytail, the carefree energy that surrounded him and the fact that he took her hand and shock it many times explaining how he was so glad she made it safely and everything he probably felt at that moment made her come to one conclusion. _There is no way that this man is the same man that my uncle's been telling me stories about._ Shiori thought to herself.

Thankfully, the headmaster was quick with everything, although he stated more than once that he want to ask Shiori so many questions about her uncle, but that he really shouldn't keep her from classes. So, he gave her the schedule that she would have for the rest of the year and sent her off her way; the classes, as Shiori expected, were dreadfully boring, and confusing; especially math. Shiori looked at her textbook page cluelessly and simply thought; _when the hell did we bring letters into this? This is MATH! Not literature!_ Shiori thought to herself as she tried to make any sense of it. She saw Zero for four of her classes and made sure to have a seat nearby him in each one, which she was pretty sure nearly drove him insane. Not to mention how she somehow found a way to get out of class twenty minutes before the final bell and made sure to not go back for the day. _That's enough school for me, thank you!_ She thought to herself as she left class complaining about a stomach ache.

Finally she found her way to the roof top and took in a deep breath. This is were she wanted to go to all day. A place high enough were the energies moved about themselves like swarms of fish in the ocean. She laughed to herself in giddy, out loud to no one.

"I LOVE this place!" She nearly yelled out throwing her arms apart while holding her whole book bag in one hand and the breeze came up to playfully mess with her hair. "It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed again. It wasn't the actual scenery she was complementing; it was the energy that surrounded the school. Something about it, something about what this school had experienced; something that made it mix together so perfectly that made it feel so beautifully. It was intoxicating to someone like her, she hadn't even realized that she was standing on the railing or that someone had joined her on the rooftop.

"You're the one right?" Someone asked her that took Shiori out of her daydream. She turned around to see a girl, about her age, wearing the school uniform with long red pigtails and vibrant lilac eyes.

"You're the one that everyone's talking about at the institution right?" The girl asked again. "You're the one everyone says that is actually connect to the Lifestream, right?" Shiori couldn't help but smile as she nodded her head. She knew she was a friend, she could feel it from the energy around her. The girl gave a huge smile in response, a bright, cunning smile revealing all of her teeth.

"I knew it!" She said happily.

"My name's Shiori. Shiori Haitagno." Shiori said still smiling softly.

"Mine is Yuurei Tenna; Nice to finally meet you." She said smiling. At that moment the school bell rang and Zero was one of the first people out. Again Shiori gave a huge smile at the sight of him.

"Do you know him?" Shiori asked pointing down to Zero. Yuurei walked over to the gate and looked down.

"You mean Zero Kiryuu? He used to be the school prefect back when we had a night class why?" Yuurei asked as she looked up at the smiling Shiori.

"I want to get to know him," She stated looking at her new friend. "There's something about him that too interesting for me to ignore."

* * *

I'm start to explain some things as you can notice.

It won't come all at once so it you want more, you're have to tune in.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Blanks and Bullets

Enjoy:D

It be long.

* * *

Chapter 3: Blanks and Bullets

Still feeling super charged from being up and the roof, she was quickly able to find a good spot in a tree were she decided that she would wait for Zero. She had a feeling that he would past by her eventually, the probable was from where? Finally he did appear and after a few moments of her flipping sides without him notice, and another minute for him to actually make it to her, she let her entire upper body fall backwards, while her knees kept her from falling completely, so that she was exactly face to face with Zero; giving Zero a heart attack.

"Hello," Shiori simply said to him after he recovered from his shock.

"What are you doing up there?" Zero asked her still gently gripping his heart.

"Boredom consumes my soul," Shiori said all over dramatically, "Wanna relive me of it?" She said much more of herself.

"How?"

"Simply because I think you can."

"Why?"

"Because you completely despise me even though I have done nothing to deserve it." Shiori said cupping her chin with her hand while the other held her elbow in almost an inspecting action.

"And you find that interesting?" Zero asked her with a weird look on his face.

"Fascinating actually," Shiori stated. Zero tried to ignore her as much as possible, he was sure that she had some sort of mental disease which explained why she acted so strangely. He continued to walk out of the school premises as Shiori dropped down from the branch and quickly caught up with him.

"So, are we heading back home, or is there some other task we have to do?" Shiori asked playfully.

"You should know how to get back," Zero stated.

"Hm, so I guess that means that _you_ have some other task to do," Shiori concluded. "But there is one terrible flaw that you have overlooked."

"And what's that?" Zero asked almost interested.

"My key to the front door; yesterday you shot it into two pieces, and its not like I can get in using it." Shiori said lifting up a piece of the key.

"The door can be opened with your other key," Zero said, keeping his stare straight ahead. Shiori stopped for a moment dumbfounded by the stupidity of her uncle, of his forgetfulness.

"So… your last name is Kiryuu, right?" Shiori finally asked, Zero looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"That's right," He said looking at her curiously. A large smile appeared on her face at her thought.

"So you are Ichiru's twin brother!" Shiori said, still smiling. Zero stopped at the remark, remembering the Rido incident that happened one year ago. "I haven't seen him in forever! Do you know where he is? I would love to see him again!" Shiori continued as she messed with a piece of her black hair in her hands. It wasn't until Shiori realized that Zero didn't say anything or that he had stopped walking that was beginning to make her feel a bit frighten. "Zero…?" She said worryingly.

"Ichiru died one year ago," Zero said before walking away. Shiori stood at the same spot without moving for a few seconds. She looked down to the ground for a little bit before catching up.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to him even though she wasn't sure whether or not she heard him.

Shiori collided with her pillow as soon as she got into her room. She wrapped her arms around the pillow letting her mind drift off. _When was the last time I saw Ichiru? Has it already been two years? He promised that he was coming back…right?_ Her thoughts were beginning to be focused on her friend; her dead friend. Suddenly, she got up suddenly opening one of the suitcases and pulled out one of blue long shirts and jeans, she changed quickly then grabbed her wallet and her bag and forgot to look the door behind her. _It's pointless to focus on useless things._ She thought to herself, _you can't bring back the dead with out horrid consequences._ Not to mention that she still wanted to explore the town.

The town seemed a little bigger when she explored the whole place. She got lost several different times but it didn't seem to bother her so much since it made her explore even more of the town. Shiori enjoyed the small shops she found and had to lose an hour trying to find a good alarm clock. She made a mental note of all chocolate stores and bought a good load of chocolate. The park was the last part of her own mini-tour even though the sun was already setting.

"I can't believe how empty this place is," Shiori muttered to herself looking around, she held onto her ice cream that she got earlier. To her that usually meant to her that the people were scared of any freighting experiences that may have occurred because of blanks.

"Now that I think about it, I've been here for a whole day and I haven't seen any blanks yet." She said to no one as she looked up at the early night stars. "It's starting to get late I should probably go back now." She began to whisper to herself, still staring intently at the stars. "Huh…" She looked down at the ground, and then suddenly she jumped out of bench right before it was crushed down by something unearthly. The demon liked monster crawled about on its four legs, sharp teeth with oddly made and placed all inside its mouth like some shark from the history books. Its ears were long and began to curl backwards at the tips with spikes that came down from its head to its sickle tail.

"I really should learn to keep my mouth shut," Shiori muttered to herself from her spot standing on a low branch, holding her hand to the tree looking down on it. "Huh?" She said as she noticed something from under one of its paws. The white bag from the one chocolate store she bought from, with the crushed melted chocolate oozing out from it.

"My…chocolate…" Shiori moaned at the sigh, she wanted to enjoy that later. Again, it tried to attack, this time with strange black spheres that shot out of its mouth as it roared at her. A strange blue light engulfed her hand and within moments, a strong wall or roots and branches came up in front of her from the ground, blocking the spheres but being destroyed by them at the same time. She held her right hand, focusing her energy as a strange energy focused around her hand till it formed a pistol-like gun. She dropped down to the ground quickly, firing the pistol several times at the creature. The bullets penetrated deeply into letting a dark gray liquid flow out of it. The creature seemed unfazed by it. Again, it charged at her, giving her only enough time to make an improvised shield from the energy left in the gun by holding both her hands out in front of her, the gun along with some extra energy she collected herself, a light veiled seemed to cover her in a dome. The creature was stronger than she anticipated, breaking the shield instantly and digging the tips of one of its claws into her hand. Instantly she pulled back, holding the wrist of her damaged hand with the other one, as blood dripped out of the wounds.

"Son of a-!" She yelled out before she had to dodge her attacked again. She looked down to where the creature's feet where; a place where there seemed to be a network of roots that connected further into the ground. A cunning smile appeared on her face as she moved the energy around her hands till they seemed to almost be beacons of light. She slammed down her hands before she could even land, letting the energy moved though her hands in to the earth. Shiori could almost still feel the energy traveling though the ground even though it already left her body stopping only when it had found its target. The creature looked down right before spear-like roots shot out of the ground piercing the creature at several different points, turning the creature into a dust like ash the spread throughout the wind. "Thank god Blanks are stupid," she managed to mutter to herself.

Shiori stood up straight, looking back to her bloodied hand that now had small pebbles and dirt sticking to it. The blood still ran profusely, and the lack in light reminded her the still-constant dangers of vampires. The only thing she could do was quickly pick up the bag that held her purchased necessities (her alarm clock made it intact) and try to get back before vampires could pick up the scent.

The door was still opened to hers and Zero's apartment, which reminded her that she had accidentally left the door open. She used to the energy to see if Zero had already came back from whatever he was doing, he had as well as nearly fallen asleep. She wondered how late it was. She had taken extra time out to spread her blood to different parts of the town to confused the vampires, her hand just about stopped bleeding by the time she came back. She was heading to her own room when she stopped, looking at the ground, she noticed light leaking out from under the door and she had left to early to turn the lights on. Carefully, she rushed around the lights to the other side. She tried to see the person in her room, the energy told her that much, but she was too tired from her last fight to get a good idea of the face. She took a deep breath, as her hand reached for the doorknob, and then quickly she pushed the door open, ready to summon her gun if the situation called for it. Thankfully for her, it wasn't what she was expecting. Somehow, one of her teachers, Kaito Takamiya, was in her room, uninvited of course. He looked at from his seat on her bead, not very surprise by her sudden appearance.

"Oh, there you are." He simply stated as soon as he saw her.

"How'd you get in here?" Was her first question, even though she sounded very agitated.

"You left your door unlocked, I let myself in," He said as he got up from his seat.

"That doesn't explain how you know I live here when I moved in _yesterday_," She said, she was still very suspicious, which was natural with her. He didn't answer that, just picked up a brown paper packet off the floor.

"You're uncle sent this to you, but probably sent it to the academy by mistake." He explained as he handed her the packet. _That was fast,_ Shiori thought to herself. It was only yesterday when she was complaining to her uncle about the lack of emergency weapons that he had in the apartment. He promised that he would send one over right away but that was almost impossibly fast. She was reaching for it with her hand before Kaito quickly grabbed her wrist and turned it over, revealing the three long cuts that she had on her hand from the blank's claws.

"How'd you get this?" Kaito demanded as he studied the wound. _Crap! _Shiori thought, it happen to quickly to stop, and the attack happened to recently for her to make up a good excuse. Only now did she recognize the dark, menacing and almost violent auras that only surrounded vampire hunters…like him and Zero. The fact that she hadn't even noticed it was what angered her the most at the moment but she kept it under pressure.

"I accidentally got too close to a bird's nest, the bird lashed out at me only because it thought I could be a threat." Shiori lied though her teeth, and almost perfectly.

"A bird did this?" Kaito integrated.

"What else could?" Shiori said almost certain that she backed into a corner now. She was certain that the only people who could have known that she knew about vampires were the chairman and Zero. She would have betted that he had no idea that she knew the truth. Kaito thought about it, but deciding not to integrate her any further, he just moved on to the next logical question.

"Do you need any help cleaning it?" Kaito ask, Shiori knew this was a trick. Saying yes to his question would give him a closer inspection of the cuts, and he would probably be able to realize that no bird could have given her that, but saying no with the wrong reason could make him suspicious.

"It's alright, I have plenty experience with this. I guess I'll never learn when the boundary lines with birds," She simply said, moving her wounded hand out of his reach.

"So I'll just take my package and you can leave," Shiori said it with as much civility as possible, even though she was already beginning not to like the guy. Kaito nodded, as she took that package and he left. She waited until he completely left the building till she let her true emotions shine though.

"Oh my god!" She mutedly yelled as she gently grabbed on to her wrist and dropped down to her knees. Blanks have a strange chemical on their fangs and claws that can make appendage swell up with pain even though they don't physically swell. It can get to a point where even moving it can cause extreme pain if not untreated and even though her hand hadn't gotten that far, Kaito was gripping it way to hard to be comfortable.

"That guy needs to chill out and not be so suspicious!" She muttered though her teeth as she tried to make her hand feel better. Then she decided, before it gets worse, to try and fix it before her whole arm becomes infected. There's only one way to clean it, and even though it was quite easy, it could be quite painful too. She had to first plugged in her clock so she could see the time, then she went to the sink, got on her knees, one hand under the faucet, the ready to put on the boiling hot water.

"Okay, three…two… one…." She said the one almost sadly right before she put on the rushing hot water as it went over the wound, forcing out the chemical as well as the scab.

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmyGOD!" She shrieked out as the pain came quickly. She had to stay like for ten minutes, and as soon as it past she quickly clean, wrapped her hand in bandages and took two pain pills. She sat on the bed, panting loudly as her hand slowly became numb. When it finally did she grabbed the paper packet, opening it mainly with her good hand and teeth till she could finally get it open. She looked at the contents cluessly, picking up the small shotgun and studying it over with her hands.

"This isn't mine," She muttered to herself. Haru, is very vigilant to their weapons, and would only send her _her_ own weapon, not his and especially not a new one. She looked though her luggages, starting to put things were they belong until she found her cell phone. The simply cell phone was only good for calling other people, light blue and had a silver cartoon charter she fell in love with in Sicily. She dialed her uncle's own phone and wait patiently till he picked up, which wasn't long.

"Hello?" He uncle said on the other line.

"What gun did you sent me?" She asked as she studied the different parts of the gun.

"Huh? I didn't send you anything, yet, and I was going to send you one of your swords, not your gun." Haru explained.

"What? The school just gave me a package, saying it was from you," Shiori explained.

"I didn't send it to you." He said very serious.

"Then who gave it to me?" Shiori said, even more curiously then ever as she looked for anything that could give her an answer.

"Maybe the school?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would the school give me a weapon?" She asked him as she released the ammo case. It fell into her hand as she surprisingly looked at the side of each bullet.

"An anti-vampire weapon, at that."

* * *

Oh.... Interesting right?

review please!


End file.
